Year of the Spark: July 25
by Sparky Army
Summary: Maybe the closet had been a bad idea. The Year of the Spark continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Hannah554): Since I wrote angst for my last fic I decided to write something a little more humorous for this one, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Caught Out**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

"McKay, if you don't stop talking right now, I'm gonna kill you," John stated bluntly, an edge of annoyance to his voice that he had neither the energy nor the will to hold back anymore, he'd been enduring this for the past ten minutes now and if Rodney kept going the way he was, John was gonna make good on that threat.

"Well, I can understand why you'd be a little frustrated right now," Rodney said mockingly and John made a solemn vow never to give Rodney anything he could use against him, the scientist was thoroughly enjoying this whole thing. "I mean of all the times I could have needed a new data pad..."

"Rodney, I'm warning you," John told the scientist who continued despite the threat of the death.

"Well how was I supposed to know the storage closet was already in use, you guys should have hung up a 'do not disturb' sign or something," Rodney stated and John clenched his fists at his side. Rodney was going to pay for this, not just for his interruption earlier but for the mockery he was putting John through now.

"Don't you have some science project to get back to or something?" John questioned and grimaced inwardly when he saw the remainder of his team coming down the corridor toward them. This news was going to spread to the entire city by the end of the day, earth by tomorrow and the day after that they'd be getting a not so nice visit from the IOA.

"John, Rodney," Teyla greeted as she and Ronon saw them. John offered her a tight smile but it felt forced even to him, he could only imagine how it must have looked.

"Is something wrong John?" Teyla asked, as perceptive as she was she would never have missed the fact that John wasn't in the best of moods right now.

"He's just upset because I walked in on him and Elizabeth making out in a storage closet," Rodney told them, his tone matter of fact but still highly amused, he was taking far too much pleasure from this. Teyla and Ronon stood there silently for a moment, neither seemed to know what to say but at the same time they didn't seem particularly surprised.

"I was beginning to wonder how long it would take for someone to catch them," Teyla stated with an amused smile.

"You guys knew?" Rodney questioned, his tone slightly high pitched at the thought of having been left out of a loop that all his other team mates had been in.

"Yeah," Ronon replied "It was kinda hard not to notice."

Of course they knew, these were the two most perceptive people in Atlantis and they both just happened to be his team mates and friends. John half wished the floor would just open up and swallow him whole; the other half reminded him that he needed to go and talk to Elizabeth when she came out of the briefing she'd almost been late for.

He'd barely been able to see Elizabeth for three days, he'd been stuck at some off world ritual with one of their allies for two days and since he got back yesterday they'd both been busy. He'd taken the few spare minutes they both had and dragged her into the nearest available room, it had been one of those rare times that she'd offered absolutely no protest whatsoever. He'd missed her like crazy and the first chance he'd had to spend even just a few minutes with her, McKay had to ruin it.

Damn McKay, damn McKay and his lousy timing.

John almost wanted to scream and shout in annoyance when he saw Carson walking down the corridor, was the universe just conspiring against him? Rodney saw the good doctor too and his face lit up immediately, he really was enjoying this.

"Hey Ca..." Rodney began but before he could finish Ronon clapped a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Ronon suggested though from the sound of his voice Rodney didn't have a choice but to go. Ronon kept his hand on Rodney's mouth, his arm over his shoulder as he practically dragged the scientist down the corridor, passed Carson. "Hey doc."

Carson just gave them a bemused look and then smiled, continuing to wherever he was going with a shake of the head. Teyla smiled and turned to John as Ronon and Rodney disappeared around the corner.

"I would not worry, your secret is safe, Ronon and I will make sure of it," she told him with an innocent smile and then left him to follow Ronon. John made a mental note never to get on their bad side; he was really kind of glad they were on the same team.

He looked at his watch, Elizabeth's briefing was only a short one, she should be finishing any minute now. He turned around to head up to the control room, she'd probably want to know that there was little to no chance that Rodney would be telling anyone else about their secret, they had also had some unfinished business to attend to.


End file.
